Exarhou
by maluspere
Summary: Despite living a very privileged life, Alexandria Exarhou has lacked in the one thing most everybody has- a family. She has one of the most mysterious pasts anyone has ever heard of and now, with the discovery of her being a mutant, and one of the most powerful, it is unclear whether her life has made a turn for the better or for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read!** I didn't write this so that it corresponds exactly to a year or a certain time period since I'm using some of the main characters in the youth. Also, this means that some characters may not fit the timeline according to the comics, etc. Basically, this is my own universe so please understand that most and majority of characters do not fit the timeline.

EXARHOU

September

Classes were unproductive as expected for the first day of school at Remsenburg, the fancy and exclusive preparatory boarding school for the rich and (truthfully) unwanted spoiled teenagers from the Westhampton area.

The newest, most popular place to go to after the first day of school is the newly opened ice cream parlor, Sally's Ice Cream. Exactly where Alexandria and Megan were heading to.

"Megan! Watch the road!" Alexandria screeched as she grabbed the steering wheel of Megan's BMW from swerving into head on traffic. As usual, she was looking at her own reflection in the mirror.

She flipped her blonde hair and shrugged, "It's okay." She said.

Alexandria stared at her friend with a blank look. Her green eyes narrowed at Megan's oblivious expression.

She made a mental note to drive next time. she read the nearest street sign ahead of her. They were just passing Old Mill Road and would be at the ice cream shop in a matter of minutes. The two girls were meeting their friend Mike.

In exactly five minutes- just as Alexandria had predicted- the two girls pulled into the parking lot of Sally's.

"Aleeex." Mike drawled just as Alexandria then Megan entered. Mike sat rather comfortably with his feet propped up onto one of the white table with a large cup of ice cream in his hand. All three of them matched with the same white, green, and black uniform.

"Miiike." Alex replied just as flirtatiously.

Their flirtation was never something to be taken completely serious- that was just how Mike was. The ladies loved him and he loved them right back. However, he wasn't a player, of course he had a few hookups here and there, but Mike was a good guy, good intentions at least. He was Megan's and Alexandria's best guy friend.

The three of them sat comfortably while eating their ice cream. Megan was talking about the new teachers and of course added some gossip.

"Alex, please tell me you saw the new kid." Megan began, her tone serious yet pleading. Alex paused mid-bite and slowly shook her head no.

"No, why? I didn't even know we had a new kid."

"He's cool. I have bio with him. He's straight." Mike added.

Mike's comment meant the new kid cool-someone they all would get along with at least.

It wasn't as though Mike, Megan, and Alexandria were stuck up to the point that they didn't let anyone who didn't 'fit' with them hang out with them. In fact, it was more of the opposite, they were open to anyone. But now as seniors and most of their friends having graduated already in the previous years, it was left to them three with the addition of about fifteen or so others in their group. Keep in mind Remsenburg School isn't large at all, their class only being about a hundred.

"He's so fucking hot, Alex." Megan stated. Her body language emphasizing her claim. "Like, holy shit. He's one of the hottest guys I've ever seen."

Alexandria laughed. She rolled her eyes at Megan and ran a hand through her dark hair.

"What classes do you have with him?"

"Economics of all things, but tomorrow, you need to meet him. I forget his name though-" Megan trailed off, her eyes roaming to Mike. She looked at him expectantly.

"Bobby. Bobby Drake." He said, not at all surprised by Megan's lack of knowledge.

"Oh, yeah. Bobby, he's a total babe. He's blonde and tall. And you know he's packin' that body." Megan nodded convincingly. Mike roared in laughter.

"Jesus, Megan. And you're packin' on the hormones. Chill." He said rather loudly. Alexandria couldn't help but giggle. Megan rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, you'll just have to wait and see Alex." She replied.

Alex just smiled and took another lick of ice cream from her spoon. Her green eyes bright with humor at how serious Megan was being.

The second day of school was just as productive as the last, . All they did in class was read the same class and school rules. Alexandria sat next to Megan in their fifth period, English.

"Okay, at lunch we have to find him, and he can sit with us." Megan confirmed.

Alexandria scrolled through twitter. She peered up at Megan with a ridiculous look.

"Okay." She shrugged. She was used to Megan getting excited over boys, but not _this _obsessive. With only a few minutes till the bell rang for lunch, Megan packed up her notebook and other belongings.

"You know, I was looking forward to getting lunch off campus... Mike's going to the deli." Alexandria began.

"But today we're staying on campus, and everyday after we can eat somewhere else." She strongly stated, she then gave a pleading look to Alex who in turn just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Fine, but I'm not waiting in line long. The food here is shit anyways."

Alexandria peered over the food counter, brushing a lock of dark straight hair behind her ear, she made a face at the food quality. It was supposed to be some type of Parmesan crusted chicken, looked more like shredded meat with balls of cheese scattered around. She refused to eat that and only shook her head and carried on to the fruit salad further down the line.

She picked up a bowl of the salad and proceeded to pay. Megan was already seated at a table and was on the lookout for Bobby- if she hadn't already found the poor boy.

Alexandria fastened her backpack tighter against her shoulder as she left the line and went back to Megan's table.

Now she wasn't at all surprised by what she saw just a few feet in front of her. Megan and a well built blonde man was sitting across her. _This must be Bobby Drake._

"Alex!" Megan announced as Alex was just a few short steps away. Alexandria watched Megan with her brow highly raised. "Bobby, this is Alex. Alex, Bobby."

The blonde man turned in his seat.

Bright blue eyes narrowed as he smiled. Alexandria moved to take the seat on either side of Megan and Bobby.

"Hi, Bobby. Nice to meet you, I'm Alexandria." Alexandria smiled with her hand outstretched. She observed Bobby's features, his strong cheekbones, bright eyes, and dashing smile. She could see how Megan was already obsessed with the boy.

"Bobby Drake, pleasure is mine."

"So, you're new to Remsenburg?" Alex asked as she popped off the lid to the salad container.

"Yup, came from Manchester. How long have you been going here?"

Alexandria glanced up at him then down to her food. She wasn't used to that question.

"All my life. This is the only school I've ever been to." She admitted with a small smile.

Megan looked on between the two. She was on edge with how the conversation would go and what Bobby would ask next. Everyone knew that Alex had been at Remsenburg all her life. Everyone knew she didn't have a family to go home to. That's why nobody asked.

Bobby looked at her carefully, his expression unchanged and still maintained his pleasant character.

"That's not too bad. I've been to so many schools I've lost count, actually." He said, his tone sympathetic.

Alexandria looked up, somewhat in a surprise at his choice of response. She smiled and glanced at Megan.

Megan smirked at Alex before getting Bobby's attention.

"So, Bobby, what class do you have next?" She asked while propping her elbows on the table.

"European history, what about you?"

"Chem! Euro is across the hall from me!" She said, rather too happily.

"What do you have Alexandria?"

"Astronomy in the planetarium." Alex added in between bites.

For the rest of lunch, Alexandria wasn't involved much in the conversation. Not that she wish she wasn't even present or that she didn't want to talk, Megan was the leader of conversation and whatever it was that the two were discussing Alexandria didn't have anything else to add. She didn't mind not talking either, she would often laugh at something Bobby would say or even Megan.

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang and the three of them stood and began to head for the double doors to the courtyard.

Megan and Bobby were engaged in some discussion concerning their teacher in econ and were walking towards their classrooms, which were in the opposite direction as Alexandria's.

"Alright, guys, I'm heading this way." Alexandria began, stopping in her place. "Bobby, it was great meeting you. I'll see you both around!" She finished as she began walking backwards to her own class.

Bobby looked at her curiously with his brow furrowed but nonetheless still waved and said a goodbye. Megan nodded and shouted, "I'll text you!"

The rest of the day finished with a breeze and Alexandria waited at her car for Megan.

"Alex! You wanna grab some food?" Mike shouted from across the parking lot. Alex turned around and walked over to where Mike was parked.

"Where you wanna go?"

"El Adobe, I'm in the mood for some Mexican food." Mike said after some thought.

"It _is _Taco Tuesday." Alex confirmed. She rested against the car and watched the students leaving campus. "I met the new kid by the way, Bobby."

"What'd you think."

"I like him, Megan loves him." Alexandria spotted Megan leaving with Bobby next to her.

Mike scoffed.

"Of course she does." He rolled his eyes then reached over to lay his arm over Alexandria's shoulder, she flinched at his touch but paid no mind to the odd soreness in her shoulders. The two walked back over to Alexandria's car and met Bobby and Megan.

"Hey man." Mike greeted. Him and Bobby exchanged hello's.

"We getting food somewhere?" Megan asked. The four of us were leaning against our cars.

"El Adobe." Mike said bluntly. Alex ran a hand through her hair and leaned forward. She was so sore, her muscles suddenly ached and she had no idea why.

"I think I'm gonna head home. I'm tired as fuck." Alexandria added. She looked to each of her friends. Megan looked at her oddly, she knew Alexandria never opted out at food after school, especially Taco Tuesday.

"I'll come over later." Megan demanded. Alex looked at her and nodded.

"Alright, bye, guys." Alex said and climbed into her own Jaguar. Mike and Bobby nodded to her as she pulled out of the lot.

"Is she alright?" Mike asked looking to Megan. Bobby stood patiently looking to both. Meg threw her backpack into the backseat and gestured for the two to get in.

"I'm sure she's fine."


	2. Chapter 2

OCTOBER

School had been fine, classes were normal, the only upcoming event was the Fall Fling, and that was tomorrow night. Nothing new or exciting occurred, besides the first day a month ago with the arrival of Bobby Drake.

Speaking of Bobby Drake, he had been more than welcomed into the friend group of Alexandria Exarhou. He became one of their good friends and was always with Alex, Megan, or Mike at any given time. They all had genuinely liked him, he was a very down-to-Earth type of guy, easy going and relatively carefree, he was always pleasant to be around- a rarity in the Westhamptons.

The talk of Bobby being the new kid was easily replaced with the talk of mutants. All over the news there had been more riots, some in favor but more against mutants. At Remsenburg, the students were very sheltered from all the violence. Majority of the time it was only the staff and administration and some of the older students who kept up with the events of the mutants.

Megan eventually overcame her obsession with Bobby after the three of them had become very good friends with him. There would always be the hype of him being the new kid in school but that eventually became very dismal and most people forgot.

While Megan was busy planning the Fall Fling, Alexandria was busy overcoming random body pains, ranging from complete soreness to massive migraines. They would come and go, but when they came, it was pure hell. Normally, Alex would only receive these strange oddities when she was at home and during the night- they would stir her from her sleep and she would wake in screaming pain. She didn't tell Megan of these instances, except when the occasional headache would come at school, she would blame it on the lack of water or food. But Alexandria had an instinct that the lack of food and water wasn't the case, though, she didn't dwell on it.

Megan ran around the gym as she commanded fellow students to hurry up on finishing posters for the Fall Fling. Alex was laying on her back on the bleachers scrolling through Twitter on her phone.

"Alex, you know we would get out of here faster if you actually helped." Megan commented as she picked up a pile of posters and walked past Alex. Alex mumbled a response but didn't budge from her position.

She sat up and looked around the gym, it was empty besides Megan and about five other volunteers sorting through some last minute posters.

The Fall Fling wasn't even in the gym, it all takes place in the giant courtyard. Even though it was tomorrow, there were some cliché fair rides and booths already set up, and since Halloween was next week, everything was orange and black.

Alexandria grabbed her backpack and stood to walk over to where Megan was. She had stayed after school for almost two hours now while dealing with another one of her migraines all because Meg _begged _for her to stay and keep her company.

"Almost done, Alex. I just need to get these then we can leave." Megan said, mainly to herself, as she gathered posters into her hands and stood. The other students followed suit.

When a satisfying smile, Meg left the gym with Alex behind her. The two walked to the parking lot.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow. It's gonna be so much fun." Megan said confidently. Alex nodded in agreement.

"What time is everything starting?" Alex asked as she dug out her keys from the front pocket of her backpack.

"Since we get out at twelve tomorrow, right after school. And everything closes at nine, so its a nine hour school function." Meg replied with remorse.

"Don't tell me you have to be there the entire time." Alex began, she already knew the answer. She unlocked the door to her car and tossed her bag in.

"Yeah, I fucking do. At least I get hours for it, though." Megan sighed. She opened the backseat to her car and carefully laid out the posters. "Well, text me later and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Will do." Alexandria answered before she stepped into the drivers seat. She immediately pulled out of her parking spot and sped home.

Now unlike the other students of Remsenburg, where they had to live on campus and when you were a senior you could live off campus at any type of housing, Alexandria she lived off campus since she was a junior. Since she first started school at Remsenburg, when she was seven, she's lived off campus and with an anonymous trust fund, she has always been able to support herself.

This anonymous trust fund is truly a mystery. No one, not even the dean, Mr. Shepard has any idea whom could have supplied Alexandria Exarhou with this money, unless it were her parents that is. Now that was a mystery entirely. Mr. Shepard only knows that when Alexandria first came to Remsenburg, she had been found abandoned at the local beach early in the morning with all her basic information in a fastened manila folder- including her bank account number. No one had claimed her, and there were no missing persons being filed at the police station in the tricounty area that could even remotely fit her.

Mr. Shepard along with the rest of the staff and administration still has no idea why anyone would abandoned their child like that, and it's not as though Alexandria had any type of issues either, and especially with that type of money. Alexandria was a millionaire at the age of seven and her money since then has only doubled.

With this money, Alexandria could easily afford any of the houses on Long Island, and she chose one of the most expensive beach houses in Westhampton. Over the summer, Alex would always have people and friends over and would always be having some type of party, her house was perfect for it. While it looked classic and homey on the outside, the inside was completely modern and almost everything was a bright white or a shiny stainless steel. Alexandria didn't always live alone, three days a week she would have Liliana stay with her. Liliana was her chef, house maid, friend, and sometime even acted like a mom. Tonight however, wasn't one of the nights she was staying at Alex's.

Alex came home, she didn't bother to even bring her backpack inside because she knew she wouldn't even open it. Throwing her keys on the counter, she wished Liliana was home so that she could order a nice pot of green tea and go straight to bed without having to wait in the kitchen suffering through her intensifying migraine.

She slouched against the counter as she waited for the water to boil. Hell, her nerves were starting to boil. Every migraine only got worse and worse. She rubbed her temples for what felt like ages before hearing the whistling of the kettle. And as she poured the tea and headed upstairs to her room, she stripped down to the minimum and didn't bother to change or to even brush her teeth- all she needed right then and there was her bed.

The annoying ringing of her phone woke Alexandria up. Bright daylight shined through her windows and illuminated the all white bedroom. With a groan she searched for incessant ringing under the covers. Glaring at the screen and seeing that it was Megan who was calling her she answered.

"Hello?" She asked irritated.

"Alex! Where the fuck are you? You didn't tell me you were skipping today!" Megan all but shouted through the phone. Alex rubbed her forehead before sitting up and looking at the clock on her bedside table. It read 10:45.

"_Oh fuck,_" She grumbled. "I slept in on accident. I'll be at school soon."

"Ugh, don't bother. It's not worth it. We're not doing anything anyway. Just come to the Fall Fling when we get out." Megan replied, her voice sounding tired and helpless.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." Alex trailed off.

She tossed her phone on the bed and looked around her room. The white walls were luminescent and almost seemed to blind Alexandria. Besides that, everything was normal, with the addition of random articles of her school uniform thrown around on the floor.

She felt weird. Her head throbbed and at random times her eyes would focus on one single thing and everything else seemed to just blur out. This happened often as she got ready and dressed for the day.

Megan stood with a grin of satisfaction plastered on her face as she watched the incoming crowd of students enter the courtyard. Already, the Fall Fling was a hit. Meg had made it a success.

Complete with a ferris wheel and three other basic carnival rides, a variety of games and booths, and toys to be won, the Fall Fling was something out of a movie.

Alexandria entered the courtyard and immediately recognized Megan's blonde hair. She took in the entire display, she was in awe. The overhead sun lit all the rides and games up and it was obvious that at night almost everything would be beautifully lit.

"Hey!" Meg called as soon as she spotted Alex. "How've you been?"

Alex tightened her lips. _Not too well,_ she thought. She shrugged and offered a small smile.

"I'm alright, how are you? Everything looks so good." She commented back.

Megan looked her friend up and down before returning to gaze at her accomplishment. She noted that Alex looked fine, she was dressed how she normally would be- jeans, boots, and a tank and jacket, but Alexandria looked different in the eyes. Megan couldn't place it.

"I'm stressed but I'm slowly destressing. If I had a mimosa right now, I would be perfect but..."

Alexandria smirked and gave her a look.

"_After." _She stressed. Megan loved to party, and so did Alexandria but on a far lesser scale.

She scoffed as a reply.

Megan showed Alexandria to the most popular booths, ranging from the balloon darts, skeeball, and to the pie throw, but every step she seemed to take, Alexandria's head only continued to ache, her muscles continued to throb, and she just felt heavy.

"Meg do you have any water?" She asked as the two took a stop in front of the kissing booth. Mike was currently working it, and boy there was a line. Alexandria removed her jacket and began to fan herself.

"Not on me, but there's concession-"

"What's up, ladies? Anyone want to go on the ferris wheel with me?" A familiar voice interrupted. The two turned around and came face to face with Bobby. He had changed from the school uniform and into dark pants and a black pullover.

"I will. I need some air." Alex immediately replied to Bobby's proposal as she began to walk to walk to the ride. Megan's face scrunched and she gave an odd look to Bobby who was equally confused.

It wasn't like Alexandria to first walk off like that.

"Aren't we outside already?" Meg asked in a hushed tone with a hint of humor. Bobby chuckled and shrugged. He began to follow Alex. "Bobby, keep an eye on her. She's been acting weird. I think she might be sick or something."

And with that Bobby turned and quickly caught up to Alexandria. She had her jacket wrapped around her waist and tied her hair into a ponytail that was already slipping.

"Bobby, holy shit, I'm starting to sweat." She suddenly exhaled. They had just reached the line for the ride and Alex was attempting to fan herself with her hands.

Bobby watched her with a brow raised.

"It's 50 degrees out, Alex, you sure you're hot?" He asked with surprise. He carefully observed her and her physical appearance. She did look sick, it was in her eyes and it was something that he easily recognized. "Are you feeling okay? Maybe we shouldn't get on.."

Bobby trailed off as the two were about to board the ferris wheel. Alexandria didn't hear the last of his words, or maybe she ignored him. She stepped up to open the small door before they could sit down, except the flimsy yellow door wouldn't open. She glanced at the lock and it was unlocked so she wiggled the handle once more before trying to open it. Alex grew frustrated and with one final pull- the entire door came off it's hinges.

She glared in confusion at the medium sized piece of metal in her hand. The entire door to the ferris wheel cart had been completely removed- all by her strength.

Alexandria let the metal fall from her fingers as she turned around and looked at Bobby.

He was in shock. He quickly contained himself and pulled Alex away from the ride.

"Alex, are you okay?" He asked quietly as he continued to lead her to one of the benches in the corner of the courtyard.

Alexandria watched him with blurred eyes, she couldn't understand the words he was speaking and everything seemed to be gibberish.

"Bobby." She mumbled. Willing herself to stop, she easily pulled her hand away from his tight grip. "Bobby... I- I don't-"

Bobby turned just in time to see Alexandria's knees buckle from underneath her and with fast reflexes he immediately reached to hold her from falling onto her back.

Bobby lifted Alex so she was comfortably in his arms before stretching into a quick jog. Other students were watching and began to whisper.

He knew where he was supposed to go if this had ever happened to any student but he also knew where he should go. And Alexandria wasn't just any student.

He chose the latter and quickly, at the risk of being seen, took Alexandria out of the court yard. He searched for familiar faces as he took Alexandria to the rather empty parking lot.

_They're coming, Bobby._

A familiar voice rang in his head. It was the professor. He sighed in relief and just moments later saw the familiar black Mercedes truck.

Coming at a rather fast pace, the truck peeled in front of him and immediately Ororo ran out of the vehicle. She came in front of Bobby and observed Alexandria.

"What happened?"

Bobby walked to the car with Ororo in tow.

"She passed out after ripping off one of the doors to the ferris wheel. Everyone saw, too." He grumbled.

Scott pushed the backdoor open to the Mercedes from his position at the driver seat. Bobby gently laid Alex down in the seat before taking a spot in the back, as well.

Ororo quietly returned to the passenger seat before Scott took off again.

"You know you weren't supposed to bring her, yet. It might still be too early for-"

"No, Scott. Her mutations are starting to show, like the Professor thought. She tore off a door to one of the rides." Ororo interrupted. "It's time, whether she likes it or not."

Scott- through his sunglasses- looked at her then glanced back at Alexandria. In her state of rest, she looked relaxed and even at peace.

"We all know that she had been acting different since I first got here." Bobby began. Looking at Scott then to Ororo. He watched the road as Scott left the parking lot and hit the main road. "It's about time her mutations showed."

Ororo sighed then turned in her seat to get a better look at Alexandria.

"She is beautiful." Ororo remembered the Professor telling her all about Alexandria Exarhou. She knew more than most of her team about the girl. He had told her that Alexandria would be one of the most powerful and remarkable mutants in history- except he did not have a straight conclusion as to why just yet.

Scott glanced at the rear view mirror at Ororo's words. He's seen the photo I.D.'s, the yearbook photos, and surveillance shots of Alexandria. All of these were for his briefing of the mission-stay in Westhampton, watch Alexandria Exarhou for any signs signs of her mutation, then keep her safe and bring her back to the Mansion when the time was right. It was assigned to only him, Ororo, and Bobby.

"The Professor thinks she has an amazing mutation, but not all of them have surfaced yet." Ororo confided.

"Where are we taking her? The mansion is an hour and a half drive from here. I doubt she will stay asleep for the entire time." Bobby asked. He knew that if Alex woke up, they would not be having a pleasant talk.

Ororo reached under her seat and withdrew a small black case.

"There is a reason we have sedatives."


	3. Chapter 3

"It's probably best for her to see a familiar face when she wakes, Bobby. Stay here. Everyone else, please leave- ah, except Miss. Munroe and Mr. Summers." Professor ordered.

He watched Warren, Rogue, and Remy leave the medical room before turning to the remaining.

"No when she wakes, we don't say anything of mutants just yet." In his chair, the Professor made his way to the bed that Alexandria lay comfortably on. "She should be waking up any second now."

Bobby joined the Professor on the opposite side of the bed. Patiently he waited for Alex to stir and just as the Professor said, Alexandria had woke up. Green eyes fluttered open and close for a few moments before she regained complete consciousness. She looked at Bobby confused.

"Bobby?" She groaned- finding it hard to speak.

Groggily, Alex tried to sit up but her aching muscles limited her from doing so.

"Yeah, it's probably best you don't get up just yet." Bobby smirked. Alex's brows furrowed in confusion.

Before she had the chance to look at her surrounding, Bobby again spoke up.

"On a more serious note, Alex, what's the last thing you remember?"

Alexandria looked around in a daze. She then realized it wasn't just her and Bobby alone in the room.

She stared at the older man in the wheelchair then to the man wearing a dark leather jacket and sunglasses then finally at the woman with black spikey hair.

"Hello, Alexandria, I'm Charles Xavier." The man in the wheelchair spoke. He held out a hand and painfully, Alexandria willed her body to sit straight and shook his hand.

_Alexandria, you had fainted at your school's Fall Fling, do you know why? _

The man's voice echoed in her mind. Utterly confused, Alexandria stared at him even harder. She had heard him speak but did not see him even move his mouth in the slightest.

_Yes, I am speaking to you telepathically. _

Her brow rose before she verbally answered.

"Well, all I remember is getting to the Fall Fling and then waking up here." She admitted.

"The abnormal soreness you've been feeling, it's a reaction since your muscles are changing. They're growing however not physically, but genetically."

"What does that mean?" Her wide eyes stared at the Professor with a sense of disbelief.

"I suppose you have heard of mutants, Alexandria. Well, you are one. I am one. Everyone here is one. You possess superhuman qualities that are not normal to the rest of the population. One of them being unusual strength. When you were at the Fall Fling, you easily took a metal door off it's hinges to one of the rides."

Suddenly, a vivid image of her removing the metal frame off it's hinges replayed in her mind. Alex shook her head to clear it from her head. The memory of that entire day returned to her- when she woke up late, how ill she had felt, and the ferris wheel.

"So, I'm a mutant is what you're saying." She replied rather plainly.

Scott glanced at Ororo. He thought this girl was acting way to calm about just finding out she is a mutant.

"Yes, Alexandria, I am saying that you are." The Professor clarified. A sarcastic smile formed across Alex's face.

"Ah, it all makes _perfect_ sense now." She answered with dry humor.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, let's see. I was abandoned at the age of seven for no reason- until now. Who would want a mutant daughter?"

The room was silent at her words. Bobby was somewhat shocked at how Alexandria was taking this and especially at what she had just said. He was aware of her past, they all were; Scott, Ororo, and the Professor. They all knew the mysteriousness and strangeness behind it.

"Being a mutant is nothing to be ashamed of, Alexandria, we are a growing population. You're in a place full of mutants. We're all accepted here by one another." Ororo stepped up. She came and stood beside the Professor.

"It's true, Alex." Bobby began.

Alexandria turned her full attention to Bobby and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay, _Bobby. _You have no room to talk, this entire time you've been a mutant and failed to tell me and this entire time you've been undercover at Remsenburg for only God knows what."

Bobby glanced with a hesitant look at the Professor.

"Alexandria, I had Bobby stay at Remsenburg to watch you. To make sure you didn't get hurt, or hurt anyone else. Same for Miss. Munroe and Mr. Summers." The Professor gestured to Scott who still hadn't moved.

"It was all for your safety. I can see how you can be upset but know it was for precautions." Ororo calmly added.

Alex looked at the woman briefly. She was tall, although not as tall as herself, dark skin and seemed to be very fit even under her layers of clothing.

"No. No, I'm not upset about that at all. Given the circumstances, I understand that. But I mean why is it that you are so interested in me? How did you even know I existed let alone a mutant?" Alexandria clarified.

"I use a device occasionally called Cerebro, it's a way to find other mutants, Alexandria. I have high hopes for you." The Professor smiled. He wheeled himself away from her bed and towards the wooden door. Scott then moved to hold the door open for him.

"I have a class in fifteen minutes. It's great to finally meet you, Alexandria. I would be more than willing to have you stay here and reside at the Mansion, if anything I prefer it and ask of you to." And with that the Professor left the room with Scott following.

Facing Ororo, Alexandria asked, "So what, I just drop everything and stay here?"

"No, you won't be dropping _everything_; if you do choose to stay here I'm afraid you'll be limited from some public engagements until your mutation fully reveals itself and you learn how to control it." Ororo explained.

Alexandria sat in thought. She thought about going back to Remsenburg, what would happen, especially if she had pulled off the metal door without even trying and if it was only going to get worse from here and if what the Professor was saying was true, maybe it would be in her best interest to stay at the mansion.

"How are you feeling? You don't have to make a decision right away, it's better for us to worry about your health right now." Ororo said, stirring Alexandria from her thoughts. Bobby had moved to sit on one of the chairs in the room, he looked at the two women in front of him.

"Better, actually. I don't feel as tired. But it still hurts, sitting up was hard." She admitted with a sigh. Alex didn't like feeling this helpless. Ororo glanced back at Bobby.

"Okay, I'll bring you some medicine and some food, too. But for now, Bobby keep an eye on her, please, until I get back."

"Ay ay, captain." He saluted her as she left. "You're taking this pretty well." He said.

Alexandria raised her brow at him.

"I guess you can say I'm open minded."

"Or that you sort of always knew you were a mutant." He countered. She rolled her eyes at him. But maybe she did always have a gut feeling that she was different from everyone else, Alexandria had never really thought about it. She surprised herself by her own reaction to the situation.

"So, you're a mutant, what can you do?" She asked with more enthusiasm. Bobby smiled and stood.

"What can I do?" He chuckled. She smiled at his sudden cockiness. "Well, those flowers are really pretty." He nodded to a vase of flowers on the bedside table. Alexandria turned her head to look at the vase he was referring to and just a second after she laid eyes on the bouquet of white daisies, the entire vase and flowers were covered in ice.

She laughed.

"So, you can turn anything to ice, Iceboy?" She asked with humor. He gave her a look before returning to the seat.

"Ice_man_, actually." He scoffed.

Alexandria smiled and looked down at herself. She was still in her clothes from the Fall Fling. A white comforter covered her lower half. Slowly, she tore herself away from the sheets and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Don't hurt yourself." He warned before Alexandria stood away from the bed. She looked at him confidently.

"So, since I'll be staying here, don't I get a tour of the place?" She smirked. Bobby sighed and stood as well. He made his way to the door and opened it for her.

"After you."

Bobby showed Alexandria through the main halls of the Mansion. Starting with the large kitchen, then to the dorms and to the game and lounge rooms. They had passed some students in the halls, although none had a physical mutation that was seen, Alexandria had to remind herself that everyone here- and now her own self- was a mutant. The older students and instructors, including Scott and the rest of the actual X-men team were unseen. Most students were in class while the others were outside the mansion or training.

"So, _Iceman_, aren't you part of the amazing X-men?" Alexandria asked as they had reached the backyard of the mansion. She admired the garden they walked through and how vast the land the Professor owned.

"Indeed, I am." Bobby nodded.

"Where's the rest of them?"

"Training, out, eating, who knows. It's a Friday, most of the time were out doing our own things at this time. We're not on schedule today from 8am to 8pm."

They walked through the rest of the garden in silence. Alexandria was stuck in her own mind about her own mutation while Bobby didn't focus on much. His thoughts ranged from that morning's training practice to Alexandria becoming a permanent resident at the Mansion.

"What are your thoughts on staying at the Mansion?" Bobby asked. Alexandria looked up from a pale rose she was observing and turned to Bobby. She lightly shrugged.

"I don't know. Where else would I go? And if my mutation continues I don't know how long I can be held up at Remsenburg. So, basically all signs point to staying here."

Bobby nodded. He agreed with her.

"You won't be far from Meg and all of them."

Alexandria bit her lip. She hadn't really thought about that part. She kind of avoided it.

"True, but how do you think she's going to react? I'm sure they're all talking of me."

Bobby shook his head in agreement. There was no doubt about that. Alexandria would be the talk of Remsenburg.

"That won't matter though. And Megan will come around if she's even at all phased by it, same for Mike, too." She nodded, although still somewhat unsure.

"Bobby!" A familiar voice shouted. The two turned back to the mansion.

Ororo stood with the Professor next to her at the entrance of the door. They signaled for them to come inside. As they approached, the Professor spoke up,

"I don't want you returning back to Remsenburg just yet, Alexandria, if that's what you choose. I want Dr. McCoy to give you a check up if you don't mind."

Alexandria smiled, she was perfectly fine with that. If anything, she insisted.

"Of course. I'm more than willing."

The Professor grinned and turned in his chair. He gestured for her to follow him. Bobby stayed behind, he had monitor duty to do later on that night and dinner would be in the next hour or so. Ororo walked next to Alexandria as they followed the Professor.

"So, in your few hours of being here, how do you think of the place?" She asked. The trio turned a corner in the hallway and ended in front of an elevator Alexandria had yet seen. She cocked her head while thinking of an answer.

"From what I could manage, I like the place. There's a lot to do for one single property." Ororo laughed at her response and even the Professor chuckled. They entered the large elevator.

"Yes, that it what we try to aim for. I am glad that you like it, there is much more to see." The Professor commented as he pressed the button for an underground level.

"Wait till you meet everyone else." Ororo added happily.

Alexandria watched the two. For the rest of the short elevator ride, she wondered what mutant powers Ororo possessed. She already had figured the Professor had some sort of telepathic-mind reading mutation.

Silently, the Professor lead the two women down a long hallway, complete with titanium doors and walls, he stopped in front of a giant door that slid open by his near presence.

The clitter clatter of glass hitting metal were the only sounds in the giant room. Alexandria looked around the huge laboratory, one section had a storage center and a cooler while on one side there were shelves filled with toys, and weird liquids in oddly shaped glass bottles.

"Dr. McCoy?" The Professor asked, letting his presence be known.

"Yes?" A deep voice answered.

The Professor continued further into the room until he reached a set of tables and a series of medical beds. To their left was Dr. McCoy sitting with his head deep in the books.

Alexandria's eyes grew in shock. She was in awe of the giant blue ape- like figure in front of her. At that moment, he looked up and smiled at the Professor and to Ororo before finally resting on Alexandria.

"Good evening, Professor! So, this is the Alexandria Exarhou I've heard so much about, I presume?" The man stood and instantly came to shake Alexandria's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Doctor Hank McCoy."

Alexandria smiled dumbfounded out the beast in front of her.

"Alexandria Exarhou, nice to meet you, Dr. McCoy." Her voice ended small as she stared at Dr. McCoy.

"Please, Alexandria, you can call me Hank." He chuckled. "So, Professor, what would you like me to do?" Dr. McCoy asked as he faced the Professor completely.

"Just the usual diagnostics and a blood sample." He confirmed. "When shall I come back?"

Hank rested against one of the tables in thought, he looked down at Alexandria before thinking of an answer.

"I'll have her down for dinner and bring you the results then." He offered. The Professor spun in his chair, signaling his compliance.

"I will see you both then."

Ororo nodded at the two and gave Alexandria a quick reassuring smile before following after the Professor.

Dr. McCoy left Alexandria and went on to gather a stack of papers and placed them on one of the examining tables in the room.

"Now, Alexandria could you please take a seat at this table."

The Professor sat at the head of the long wooden dining room table in the dining hall of the Mansion. He was in a good mood, and he could tell that everyone else was. Scott was opposite him on the other side of the table, while Kurt, Bobby, Kitty, Rogue, Remy, Ororo, and Warren sat across from each other. There was still an open seat next to Warren and the Professor that the Professor had specifically left open for Alexandria and another next to Scott for Hank.

"Kurt!" Kitty suddenly yelled as she reached across the table for a piece of french bread Kurt had stuffed in his mouth. He gave a tight smile as bread crumbs fell from his mouth.

"Sorry, Kitty." He smirked after he finished off the bread.

"Ay, be good now, youngins'" Rogue scolded with a hint of a smile in her voice.

"For now, let's not scare our newest addition. She's still getting used to everything." Ororo began as she heard footsteps just outside the dining hall door.

The group grew quiet as the door swung open and in walked Alexandria and Dr. McCoy. She was still only in the tank top and jeans and boots she was wearing earlier and Alex suddenly felt very self conscious as she looked to each of the residents seated at the table.

"Alexandria," The Professor gestured for her to come and take the empty seat beside him and Warren. "I would like you to meet everyone." Silently, Alex walked briskly to take a seat and had a shy smile on her face as she looked patiently at the Professor for an introduction.

"To my right is Ororo and Bobby whom you've already met-"

"Professor, you know we all can introduce ourselves." Rogue interjected with a smile. Charles chuckled.

"Very well, carry on Kitty." He nodded to the brunette next to Ororo.

"I'm Kitty, it's very nice to finally meet you, Alexandria." She politely introduced. Alexandria smiled and nodded her acknowledgment.

"Yes, we've all heard an earful about you from the Professor. It's about time we've finally met, you can just call me Rogue." The other brunette, although much more outspoken said. Alex gave a light laugh and already admired the woman and her Southern charm.

"I hope you've heard only good things." She replied with a sly look to Charles. Alexandria made eye contact with the man she knew as Scott Summers, or the man who was still wearing sunglasses.

"Scott Summers." He said with a curt nod in her general direction. Alex rose a brow at him and a small smile formed on her look.

"Alexandria Exarhou." She replied in the exact same manner. She hoped her actions weren't taken too offensively as she did seem to mock him, but she knew she had nothing to worry about when a small yet cute smile crept upon Scott's features.

"Miss. Alexandria, Remy LeBeau." The dark haired man with abnormal eyes introduced. Alexandria smiled at his thick Cajun accent that she immediately already liked.

She tore her eyes from the man with the red and black orbs and rested upon the blue man beside him. He had short yet wild black hair and a deep blue complexion.

"Kurt Wagner." He said more than eagerly. A bright white smile rested upon his face. Alex stared stunned at the blue man, she was amazed that she had met just two blue men today. With a shocked smile on her face, Kurt teleported to stand right in between her and Warren and took her left hand.

Alexandria jumped farther back into her seat at the sudden appearance of Kurt right in front of her. Her eyes grew in surprise as Kurt, lifted her hand to his lips and he placed a quick kiss on her knuckles.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said just before he vanished and was back into his original seat.

Alex's jaw reached the floor as her eyes went back and forth from Kurt was standing to where he was now sitting. Laughter came from everyone, Kurt gave Alexandria another smile and winked. All she did in return was smile at him and everyone else in amazement.

"Don't get fooled by the charm, he's one of the most annoying people you'll ever meet." A deep yet rather soothing voice announced from beside her. It was the blonde man sitting next to her. Alex raised a brow at him as Kurt punched the man in the arm.

"Warren Worthington." He reached for Alex's still outreached arm and shook it lightly.

"Alexandria, nice to meet you, Warren." She smiled with a small glint in her green eyes.

She hadn't gotten a good look of the man until then and was amazed of herself that she had been sitting next to such a beautiful human being while being completely oblivious to it.

She wondered what mutation Warren possessed if it wasn't for his good looks.

"Well, now that you have officially met the permanent residents and the people I like to call my family, I suggest we all eat now." The Professor announced. His dark eyes narrowed as he smiled. Alexandria smiled at the genuine state of happiness Charles was in. His eyes landed on Alex and gave her a knowing smile.


End file.
